Watchpoint: Antarctica
by Scarlet-Frost
Summary: An AU featuring Mei-Ling Zhou. Just what happened during her time on Watchpoint: Antarctica? Follow Mei and her fellow Overwatch scientists on the point as disaster strikes for them and forces the climatologist to make difficult decisions.
1. The Arctic

Chapter 1: The Arctic

* * *

Her pen scribbled down meeting notes at first, she shifted uncomfortably in her seat and regretted wearing her belt, it was cutting into her side. Mei-Ling Zhou adjusted her glasses as she listened to what her team leader was saying to the group of seven other scientists and herself. They were in a meeting about the effects the climate was undergoing due to global warming. Which had only gotten worse thanks to the Earths inhabitants, unfortunately. But, it was okay. It'd be all right, that's what they were all here for anyways.

To find a way to reverse the horrible effects that they'd caused to the planet in the last few decades. The problem had only escalated with the rise of the Omnic Crisis. She was doodling ideas randomly in her notebook as she thought about ways to solve the ice caps melting. Her brown eyes lifted and she caught the only Omnic in the room, Bailey, staring right at her. Her brows lifted and she quickly averted her gaze. That's when she realized it wasn't just him, it was...every scientist at the table. Wait...what were they all talking about anyways? Damn, she'd lost her trail of thought. "I- I'm sorry?" She said to their team leader.

"I just wanted to know how your research was coming along. The polar vortices?" He asked. He was a nice man, older than Mei by at least twenty years. His hair was sandy blonde peppered with silver strands and his eyes light brown. He had a relaxed posture and dressed smartly, like everyone at the table. His name was Dr. McCreedy and he specialized in Meteorology.

"Ah, yes- sorry sorry, there is a compelling argument to be had about climate change effecting the arctic polar vortex. As you all know I've been researching the causes to add to Dr. Miller's study of the ice caps and the effect that global warming is having on them." She lifted a hand and cleared her throat.

The Omnic, Bailey responded before anyone else had a moment to, "Ah, Ms. Zhou...that doesn't exactly answer the doctor's question." He said in a soft voice.

"Nobody asked you, bot." Dr. Childs sniffed his nose at the Omnic.

She felt her face grow warm. "I was going to add," Mei brushed her bangs out of her face. "That I am also making progress abet slowly, as you all know; there has been a cold snap recently. And I saw on the monitors yesterday while checking out the caps that there is a dangerous storm approaching."

"Ah, I saw that too. We should all get prepared to evacuate, should the need arise." Another scientist added, her name was Elizabeth Stone and she wasn't on Mei's squad but the climatologist found that she liked the woman.

"All right, we'll send out a notice to the Overwatch Headquarters to let them know about the storm. We'll keep coms open, shouldn't need to activate the emergency tower coms until we have confirmation about the severity of the storm. But if our Mei says it looks dangerous, then I'd say its better we all have our things packed up just in case." Dr. McCreedy said and the scientists agreed with him in unison. "Until then, Ms. Stone if you could go with Childs and Dee down to the wall of ice we've been chipping away at I think there's something they need assistance with there?" He looked to the other two scientists mentioned and they nodded.

"There's some sort of anomaly in the ice that we cant quite figure out. I'd like you to look at it before this storm kicks us out of here." Dee, a scientist specializing in Geology, said. He was an African American man, taller than McCreedy and closer to Mei's age, possibly his mid thirties. He had a wicked sense of humor that never failed to make her smile. Childs on his left was the only scientist on the compound that she didn't care for. He looked nice enough but as soon as he opened his mouth, it was usually full of nothing but negativity for the only Omnic on his team. Mei didn't like people who bullied senselessly. She glared at him a little before softening her gaze as she moved on to look at the members of her team.

Their leader, was also her squad leader, McCreedy but then there was Atlas who was a climatologist just like her, and a few years younger than her. He was shy and only an inch or so taller than her but they got along as if he were her brother. Then there was Miles and Dr. Frem, Miles studied weather and atmospheric conditions. And Dr. Frem was close to Dr. McCreedy's age, only he was an Indian man and his field of study was microbiology.

Their was also one more person on their group overall making nine of them, but it was just a normal Doctor of medicine, and she tended to keep herself amused in the med bay until someone needed to be patched up. Her name was Anne Marcos, she had red hair and blue eyes, probably one of the loveliest women that Mei had ever seen. And it helped that she was also very sweet too.

"Okay then time to break it up, we'll meet back in a few hours in the mess hall for dinner. Unless some of you decide to work late- then I'll see you at tomorrows meeting in the morning." Dr. McCreedy said and the scientists scooted away from the table and got out of their chairs to go about their research. Mei headed to her work bench in the room down the hall. It was set up with books of her notes and various tools she'd laid out to get her research complete. It was rather frustrating to have the coming storm pushing at them to hurry and leave. She still had quite a bit more work to do up here. Oh well, she could start packing now or before bed. Mmmm...later. She nodded to herself.

She'd been at the Arctic for several months, having been recruited by Overwatch. She'd gotten rather infamous for being one of the few climatologist who ventured out to explore the world, documenting her travels and studies everywhere she went. It got Overwatch's attention when they'd seen the weapon she had designed and she was excited to join them. She believed that they were trying their best to keep peace in the world and fight for a better future now that the Crisis had been averted. Not to mention all the helpful perks that came with being a freedom fighter. That never hurt.

Mei hummed a little to herself, her bot- snowball was chittering at her from its place on the table. "I'm back, I'm back- but, looks like we wont have much more time up here for a while snowball." She sighed and pulled her books into order.

"I rather liked how hesitant you were at today's meeting, Miss Zhou." Bailey's voice said from the door way.

Mei turned a little and glared at him. "I was going to finish you know, I just had to clear my throat." She huffed at him. "And what're you doing over here- this isn't your side of the compound." She reminded him in a tart voice before turning back to her tidying.

The Omnic chuckled and moved up behind her. "You know I didn't mean to unsettle you." he leaned to her side to try to see her face and she turned away from him again.

"Coulda fooled me." She brushed at her bangs then picked up her books and moved to walk away. The Omnic reached out his hand and took her shoulder, pulling her back he turned her to face him. Mei stubbornly looked away, her eyes closed and a pout on her lips.

"Miss Mei~ I'm sorry. Cant you forgive such a handsome bot?" He asked her sweetly in a soft voice as he leaned in towards her.

She tried to keep the smile from her lips but it was no use as he got so close, Mei started to giggle and she pushed at him playfully. "You really are such a jerk, Bailey." She huffed but there was a warm smile on her mouth. The climatologist then reached for his jacket and pulled him in close, she leaned up on her toes and kissed between his three eyes sweetly.

The Omnic hummed out a satisfied tone to her gesture. He slid his arms easily around her and pulled the plump woman close against his metal frame. She giggled again and rested her hands on his upper arms.

"What're you doing~?" She asked coyly.

"What do you think? I'm trying to romance you into playing with me." He snuggled in closer against her, his hands giving her a little squeeze.

"B-Bailey!" She felt her face grow warm but she didn't back away. "You're such a perverted Omnic. That cant be a code someone wrote for you." She teased him.

"Maybe I just evolved that way~" He laughed as his fingers undid the belt around her waist and let it drop to the ground.

"So its instinct then?" She giggled and kissed his face once more. He obviously liked when she did that, his hands moved under her shirt to the small of her back, he rubbed at her soft skin, feeling it through his sensors.

"My every instinct is because of you." he said in a more serious tone.

She bit her lower lip as she looked at him. "That is romantic." But Mei shook her head.

He nuzzled his face in between her face and shoulder, and Mei made a soft sound to the movement. Bailey's hand moved around from her back and down between her legs. He smoothly caressed her warm mound. Gently at first, then harder, pressing against the soft fabric of her pants. Her breathing hitched and she held him tighter, her eyes closing then looking quickly behind him.

"Wait, th-the door-!" She managed and he only seemed amused, not stopping his movements.

"I locked it."

Mei smiled at that, "Pervert." she said and then gave in to his touches.

* * *

Writer Notes:

And so I'm back, from outter space...I just walked in to find you here with that look upon yo face!

Sorry that was lame lol ^_^;

...I realize there may be quite a bit to take in, in this first chapter. I have a plan lol, never fear~ Let me know what you think so far, if you like it/hate it, I dont mind. I wont stop regardless, so no worries.


	2. The Meteor

Chapter 2: The Meteor

* * *

She woke up feeling warm and a little fuzzy headed. There was a knock at her door and it took a moment for the climatologist to figure out that there was someone urgently banging away for her attention. She sat up quickly and turned to look at her side. Bailey was long gone, dammit why didn't he wake her up? Mei scrambled out of bed grabbing her glasses off of the nightstand she shoved them onto her face. She went to her door and opened it only to find Atlas breathing heavily as if he'd just finished running.

"M-Miss- M-Mei- it-its-" He fought to catch his breath.

"Calm down, calm down, what is it?" She asked as she reached a hand out to touch his shoulder in a soothing gesture. She knew the young scientist could sometimes get easily excited and she didn't want to worry senselessly before he'd explained himself.

"Theirs- there is a..well...we don't know, they don't know yet but I'm betting its..." He took a deep breath then tried again. "They found a rock encased in ice and we think its a meteor! From outer space or something."

Mei looked at him skeptically. Outer space huh? She was a scientist and therefor looked for rational reasons before jumping to outlandish conclusions. But, she could get behind the hypothesis if more than one of their team members agreed on it. "Is that the object that Dee and Childs and Stone went to look at?" She asked him curiously.

He only nodded to her quickly.

"All right, give me a few minutes to get dressed and I'll go check it out with you." She told him then closed the door quickly before Atlas could get another word in edgewise.

If what he was saying was indeed true then this was quite a discovery! She felt a tinge of jealously that she hadn't been part of the team to unearth it. Her eyes widened as she realized that Bailey was. He'd have a chance to be put down in writing- in many scientific journals about being the first Omnic to make such a discovery. She'd be happy if that were the case. Mei headed to her dresser to pull out fresh clothes and get dressed. She pulled on her thick jacket, assuming she'd be leaving the compound later she could change if they at least let her allowed into the room where they were probably carefully assessing the meteor.

* * *

When they arrived to the viewing room at the other side of the compound, Bailey had just left the lab. He looked uncomfortable; well- as far as an Omnic could look with no facial expressions. Mei had known him long enough to spot his body language when something wasn't right. She walked up to him and tried to give a smile.

"Hey, so you found a meteor I hear?" She asked him, Atlas stood behind her and she could see into the lab through its viewing window that there was a large mass encased in ice on a lab table. Carefully placed with projectors keeping it cool so it wouldn't melt.

"Ah..we did, yesterday. And managed to get it out, but today Dr. Stone and I were the first to get a deeper look at it." He explained and then looked past Mei and Atlas towards another section of the compound.

"What is it?" Mei wandered and turned to look where he was.

"Ah, sorry. We were taking out samples you see, and the Doctor cut her finger. I just...it was strange, the suits- you know they're strong, I didn't think she'd get hurt through her glove. Our shift is about over, Childs and Dee are going to take over next." Bailey said.

It was Atlas who spoke before Mei could react, "What, really? How did that happen? Those gloves are thick as hell." He scratched the top of his head.

Whenever they were working in the labs with unknown objects, or dangerous materials they always had to wear hazmat suits, they were incredibly thick, keeping all sorts of deadly things from entering. Oxygen tanks were strapped to their backs, different sizes depending on how long they'd have to be in the lab. Mei had used them a few times before, useful but not really comfortable. "Maybe they were old?" Mei suggested and Bailey shrugged.

"I don't think they'd give in like that, besides we switch out before the suits come to that." the Omnic seemed miffed at such a simple mistake having been made. "Stone is in the med bay right now, she's not returned in a few hours so I assume they're keeping her for observation. Protocol and all." Just in case something got into her blood stream they wanted to monitor her body's vitals to assure nothing would affect her.

Suddenly, Bailey was knocked forward. He stumbled towards them but caught himself and whipped around.

"Look where you're standing, bot." Dr. Childs sneered.

"You're so rude. Stop acting like an immature child." Mei retorted. "He wasn't in the way."

"He was in MY way." The doctor rolled his eyes and moved to the safe zone to suit up. Dee smiled apologetically at the group then moved in to get ready as well.

"I was going to ask if we could get a closer look, but it looks like we'll have to wait our turns." Atlas huffed.

Bailey sighed, a human thing to do and perhaps that's why he did it. "I'm sorry, I don't mind showing you both later perhaps tomorrow. But for now, we still don't know much. The data I was able to obtain was minimal. I left the samples I extracted for them with notes but..." He looked back into the room as the two scientists were entering, "I'm not sure if they'll be of any use. We just need more time to do more tests."

Atlas nodded and Mei did as well. "We understand. This is still exciting though!" the climatologist said, trying to cheer her boyfriend up. She lifted a gloved hand to pat his shoulder. "C'mon lets grab lunch and then we can go check in on Dr. Stone." She suggested.

"Lunch? I don't think you've had breakfast yet!" Atlas teased her and she pushed him playfully.

"Oh, shush. And...don't tell McCreedy." She whispered with a grin. "I was up late doing... research last night." She flat out lied to the guy, her eyes shifted mischievously to Bailey who managed to look away in a bashful sort of manner. It made Mei giggle, and the exchange flew right over Atlas' head.

"Well, I guess that makes sense. If I wasn't such a morning guy myself I'd probably be working late into the night as well." He admitted in an envious tone.

"C'mon then," She took each of her fellow scientists by the arm and lead them towards the kitchen area.

* * *

They checked on Dr. Stone after their lunch and the woman had been bored to tears sitting in a chair and reading a book, hooked up to a few monitors. They chatted and had fun for a while before disappearing for lunch and Mei got in a couple of hours work afterwards. She decided to bring dessert to the Dr., but when she got to the med bay she didn't see her in the same spot. It took a moment to realize that she'd moved over to a bed, something strange caught her eye this time.

"Doctor Stone." Mei started as she walked farther into the room, towards the bed that the scientist lay in.

The doctor's face was flushed, her nose was very red and she looked as if she'd come down with a cold or something. She opened her eyes and looked at Mei, she smiled. "Ah, I think I did catch something but- it's not serious, I just feel woozy and so the Doctor hooked up an IV for me with antibiotics. She said she didn't want to take a chance on pills, and wanted to get the meds right into my bloodstream." She laughed then sneezed. "I told her it was probably something else but, ya know..." She trailed off and grinned.

"Oh no, I'm sorry." Mei giggled. "I can't go near you though, what if I catch it!" She teased and flicked some water at the Doctor who acted as if it were holy and she was burning. After they laughed for a moment or two, Mei asked, "Is there anything I can get for you?"

Dr. Stone shook her head. "Nah, thanks though Mei. I just gotta sleep this off for a day or so. Shame though, I really want to get back in there and have a look at that thing. Did Bailey tell you? We weren't able to discover much, just that there's some compounds that are similar to ones on earth. His theory, which I'm backing so far, is that it's not a meteor."

"No I didn't know, but I appreciate you telling me! After your team is done, we've been given permission to at least get a closer look. I'm excited to see more of what it looks like in there." Mei clapped her hands together in her excitement.

"Well, if you do find something be sure to run over and tell me. I'm so envious that everyone is able to get another crack at it before me." She laughed then coughed this time.

"I promise. Now, get some rest I'll stop in tomorrow to check in on you and bring you any news I may find." She waved to her and Stone waved back.

Mei headed to her room to get some more work done. Her eyes wandered over the small room she'd had for the past several months. There were her research books, and hard drives with notes and photos and studies. Her desk was set up with large monitors so she could easily access the surveillance cameras and the cameras outside. Or the weather maps that were currently active around the base. Her full size bed set off to the side, with the nightstand and a lamp sitting on top of it.

The climatologist had been excited to join Overwatch, as it was fighting for a better future; a better world. Despite how hokey that sounded, she needed to believe in it. The Earth was in a sad state and she'd always been passionate about her work, hoping that it would be helpful to making a difference. Isn't that what anyone would do? If they had the knowledge, the power or the strength to better the world, wouldn't they? It had been in the back of her mind though, while she had traveled the world. What if she used her knowledge for evil, as she'd seen some do? She hoped she never found out.

Mei pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. She sat at her desk and typed away while studying the images on her three monitors. After a few more hours, she stretched and decided to call it a night. As she was standing, there was a soft tapping at her door. She went to it and opened it to find Bailey, who didn't ask to come in but smoothly scooted through the opening.

"Can't stay away for a day now, hm?" She teased him as she closed and locked her door.

He shook his head at her. "I never could." he flattered, "From the moment I laid eyes on you, Miss Zhou." He eased his arms around her and she looked up at him with a tired smile.

Mei studied the Omnic, she moved her hands up his chest, which was covered with a sweater, though he didn't require clothes. He wore them, she suspected, to fit in with those around him. Though the only one who disliked the bot was Childs, and a poo on that bastard. Her hand moved over his shoulders, up his neck slowly and she caressed his metallic jaw, he remained silent for a few moments as she touched him. Mei knew that he liked it, whenever she wanted to explore his body, any caress or gentle motion made him calm and relaxed.

"You say such sweet things~ what a contrary thing to do for such a sèguǐ." Mei leaned up and kissed his metal face.

"Hey now, don't go spreading that around. You'll blow my cover!" He huffed indignity. "I work hard for people to see me as just another guy." He joked.

"Uh-huh. Well, you've got perfect timing too, I was just finishing up for the night." She pulled out of his arms as he leaned down closer to her. Mei playfully evaded his kiss and moved to her dresser to grab a baggy long-sleeved shirt. She pulled her suit off and turned to look at him in just her undergarments, a sly smile on her lips.

"I hoped that was the case, if not though... I was trying to come up with a way to persuade you to call it a night and come play with me." He admitted shamelessly as his gaze traveled over the bare parts of her she dared show him.

"Hmm.." She giggled at his response. It was nice to be wanted so badly all the time. She reached up behind her back and unclasp her bra, slipping it off of her shoulders she folded it and placed it in the hamper by her dresser then turned a little more to drive her boyfriend crazy, lifting her arms up she let her pajama shirt fall over her bare breasts.

Bailey groaned as if in pain. "Mei..." He said softly in weak warning for her not to tempt him.

"Bailey~?" She said his name innocently, like she was unaware what she was doing to him was a slow form of torture. Her dark brown eyes focused on his face and her lashes lowered as she smiled sweetly at him. "Why're you still standing over there?"

Her words were permission for him to move, and he did so quickly, wrapping his arms around her from behind. She bit her lower lip and laughed sensually, the soft laugh of a woman who knew what she was doing and enjoyed every moment of it.

"You're quite the seductress, also contrary to what others see you as I think." he whispered against her ear, knowing how much she loved the echo of his bionic voice so husky at her ear.

"I'll take that as a compliment..." She hummed and moved her hands to hold his arms, but the Omnic had other plans, he slipped his hands under her shirt and lifted them to cup her breasts. The movement made Mei's voice hitch. "B-Bailey- you're...warm?" She glanced down, usually his body was a bit cooler compared to hers, she looked back up and behind at him.

He chuckled and nuzzled closer to her, giving her amble bosom a gentle squeeze. "I didn't want to feel like an object tonight." he admitted, and if he could blush he probably would be. He'd hoped she wouldn't notice that he'd warmed up his body before coming to see her. It had taken a bit of time, keeping his body bound in insulated clothing a while.

"Wh...when have you ever felt that way?" She asked, her heart hurting at his words. She didn't think he had concerns like that. Mei wondered if she hadn't been giving him enough attention then.

He shook his head. "No no sorry, I'm- I didn't mean it like that I just...wanted to be good for you." He tried again, searching for the right phrasing.

She frowned then turned in his arms, pulling his hands away, she lifted her arms around his neck and pouted heavily. "Bailey, you're always good for me." Mei leaned up and kissed him a few times reassuringly. "Who's name am I screaming while you touch me, hm?"

He laughed, "I dunno, I been meaning to ask you about that."

"Ohh you!" She laughed and slapped his chest then pushed him away. The climatologist ran over to her bed, knowing he would follow her eagerly. She yelled and kicked at him playfully as he jumped into the bed with her.

* * *

While Mei and Bailey were cuddled up together as close as two beings could be, there was a stir in the Medical Bay. Doctor Stone had fallen asleep. Her breathing was slow and steady at first, anyone looking in on her at first would see that her stats were normal. Until they weren't. Her chest stopped its slow movements up and down as her breathing stopped all together. The Doctor's body color changed from healthy peach to sickly pale. The machines that were monitoring her vitals started to bleep loudly to warn the Physician that something was wrong.

As the Doctor came running into the room, Stone's body twitched once, twice then she sat up straight.

Her eyes opened but they were glazed over in a foggy white film.

"Doctor Stone?" Dr. Marcos asked as she came quickly into the room, her stethoscope slung around her neck. She reached out to take her shoulder as she said her name again, calling to get her attention. Dr. Stone turned and grabbed her arm, she lunged her mouth forward and down, biting hard into the physicians flesh, drawing blood. She ripped a large hunk out of the other doctor, making the woman scream. "AHHH!"

* * *

Author Notes:

I hope you can see where I'm going with this ;) And I hope you stick around. This fic is also a set up for a future fic I plan on writing after this one, which will take place during the current OW timeline. At least, that's my plan! Let me know what you think- do you like or hate this? Why? I don't mind any feedback and don't worry, I wont let any of it sway my story. But it is very encouraging and much appreciated. Thanks!


End file.
